Les étoiles pour seules témoins
by gsr45
Summary: Que vous dire de plus, seulement que c'est une nouvelle fois une fic "GSR", donc si vous n'appréciez pas vous pouvez quand meme me le dire avec des coms, sympa ou pas je vous remercie de lire cette nouvelle fic.


Les étoiles pour témoin

L'invitation

Sara se morfondait seule sur son canapé, elle zappait de chaines en chaines, passant de documentaires déjà vus en séries débiles qu'elle n'appréciait pas plus que ça. Elle était dans cet état là depuis déjà quelques jours, mais aujourd'hui c'était pire que les jours passés, puisqu'aujourd'hui, elle était de repos. Elle n'avait pas mis le nez dehors, depuis qu'elle avait posé les pieds par terre ce matin. L'envie de voir du monde ne lui était pas venue, alors elle tournait en rond dans son « deux pièces ».

La seule personne qu'elle voulait voir, était en séminaire depuis quelques jours. En y réfléchissant bien, Sara se sentait seule depuis qu'il était parti à Chicago, pour donner des cours d'entomologie aux étudiants de dernière année. Oui aujourd'hui, cela faisait six jours, neuf heures et… trente huit minutes, qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Elle était plongée dans ses pensées pas vraiment positives, quand des bruits de coups frappés à sa porte, la firent sursauter. D'un pas nonchalant, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, elle n'avait toujours pas envie de voir du monde.

Sara actionna la poignée et ouvrit la porte lentement, elle resta bouche bée devant la personne qui se tenait devant elle.

X – Bonsoir Sara.

Sara ne pouvait pas parler tellement elle était surprise. Grissom était chez elle.

G – Sara, est-ce que ça va ?

S – Hum, hum.

G – Je vous dérange peut-être ?

S – Hein… heu… non bien sûr que non

G – Est-ce que je peux…

S – Oui je suis désolée, allez-y entrer.

Sara fit entrer son supérieur dans son appartement et referma la porte derrière eux. Elle passa derrière le comptoir de la cuisine, et proposa quelque chose à boire à son hôte.

S – J'allais me préparer un chocolat, est-ce que vous en voulez ?

G – Non, merci.

Sara ne savait pas quoi penser, pourquoi Grissom était chez elle, tout juste après son retour de séminaire, elle n'avait rien fait de travers, rien qui nécessite que Grissom vienne jusqu'à chez elle, en fin d'après midi, vers les dix sept heures.

S – Votre séminaire s'est bien passé ?

G – Oui, cela pouvait aller.

S – Il y a eu des soucis avec des étudiants ?

G – Non, en fait eux, ils étaient fascinés par ce que je leur racontais.

S – Alors, où est le problème ?

G – C'est moi le problème.

S – Comment ça ?

G – Il me manquait une jolie brune, dans l'assistance qui posait tout un tas de questions.

S – Ho…

Sara fit signe à Grissom de prendre place sur le fauteuil, pendant qu'elle se réinstalla sur le canapé, où elle était assise quelques minutes avant. Le silence s'installa entre eux. Ils n'osaient pas se regarder, Grissom trouvait ses pieds très intéressants, et Sara plongea ses yeux par la baie vitrée.

Ce calme dura plusieurs minutes, que chacun trouvait, pesantes. Tous deux voulaient briser le silence, mais aucuns d'eux ne savaient comment engager la conversation. D'un coup, ils se mirent à parler en même temps.

G – Sara ?

S – Grissom ?

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent.

G – Allez-y.

S – Non, vous en premier.

G – D'accord.

Grissom regarda à nouveau ses chaussures quelques instants, Sara pendant ce temps se demandait toujours pourquoi, il était venu jusqu'à son logement.

G – Sara,… je voudrais savoir… enfin… si vous acceptez… mais si vous avez quelque chose de prévu…

S – Grissom, est-ce qu'il y a un problème au labo ?

G – Non, pourquoi ?

S – Et bien, vous êtes venu chez moi, alors je me demandais…

G – J'ai réfléchi pendant mon séminaire.

S – A quel sujet ?

G – De ma vie.

S – Et ? Vouliez me demander quelque chose ?

G – Oui.

S – Allez-y, je n'ai jamais mordu personne.

Grissom se triturait les mains, n'osant pas la regarder, pour lui demander ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur.

G – Sara, vous voulez diner avec moi ce soir, je sais que vous êtes en repos et j'ai demandé à Catherine de me remplacer cette nuit.

Un grand sourire apparu sur le visage de Sara, ce qui soulagea Grissom.

S – Oui, avec plaisir.

G – Merci.

S – A quelle heure, voulez-vous que je vienne ?

G – En fait, je pensais vous inviter maintenant.

S – Tout de suite ?

G – Oui, je pensais aller à la fête foraine, si vous êtes d'accord ?

S – Bien sur, il n'y a pas de soucis, je n'avais rien de prévu. Je fais un tour dans la salle de bain, et je suis prête.

G – Je vous attends.

Sara s'éclipsa, une fois dans sa chambre, elle fouilla dans son armoire afin de trouver des vêtements au goût de son supérieur. Devant son miroir, elle se maquilla, ni trop ni trop peu, juste ce qu'il fallait pour mettre ses yeux en valeur, une touche de parfum, et elle réapparu dans le salon, où Grissom l'attendait toujours dans le fauteuil, quant-il la vit dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon, il se leva, bouche bée, il la détailla de la tête aux pieds.

Sara ne portait rien d'extraordinaire, une robe de couleur noisette, un gilet blanc.

G – Sara, vous êtes… très jolie.

A ce compliment, Sara se mit à rougir.

S – Merci, ce n'est pourtant pas grand-chose.

G – Je vous trouve quand même magnifique, cette couleur fait ressortir vos yeux.

Sara rougit de plus belle.

S – Je prends mon sac.

Grissom fit comme chez lui, et lui ouvrit la porte, il l'attendit sur le pas de la porte. Sara referma la serrure à clef. Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la voiture, Grissom plaça sa main dans le bas du dos de sa subordonnée.

En homme galant qu'il était, Grissom ouvrit la portière de sa voiture à Sara, geste qu'elle trouva très charmant, venant d'un homme qu'il ne l'était pas moins.

Une fois dans le véhicule, ils bouclèrent les ceintures, Grissom mit le contact, et un silence agréable s'installa une nouvelle fois entre eux, la radio diffusait de vieux marceaux de jazz, musique Grissom savait appréciée par Sara.

S – Grissom ?

G – Oui, que se passe t'il ?

S – Je ne suis jamais allée à la fête foraine.

G – Ce n'est pas grave, et puis c'est l'occasion de faire un vœu à l'entrée.

S – Un vœu ?

G – Oui, à chaque nouvelle chose que l'on fait, ou que l'on découvre, il faut faire un vœu.

S – D'accord, je vous remercie de me faire découvrir votre passion.

G – Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

La fête foraine

Une fois arrivés à la caisse, Grissom paya les deux entrées, puis ils passèrent le portique, et Gil donna les tickets au vigile. Avant de se mêler à la foule, Grissom fit face à Sara.

G – Alors ?

S – Alors quoi ?

G – Vous avez fait un vœu ?

S – Non, j'y réfléchissais.

G – Et ?

Sara se plongea dans les yeux bleus de son supérieur, elle aurait pu s'y noyer, si seulement, il n'était pas si inaccessible.

S – Ca y est, je souhaite…

Gil lui coupa la parole.

G – Non, il ne faut pas le dire.

S – Pourquoi ?

G – Sinon, il ne se réalisera pas, et cela serait dommage. Non ?

S – Oui c'est vrai. Je vous le dirais uniquement quant il sera réalisé.

G – Je suis d'accord, maintenant allons profiter des attractions.

Ils marchèrent au milieu de la foule depuis déjà quinze minutes, Sara ne savait pas où regarder, elle était comme fascinée par ce qui l'entourait, les gens et les stands, aux yeux de Grissom, elle ressemblait à une enfant.

G – Que voulez-vous faire ?

S – Je ne sais pas.

G – Il y a un stand de tir, vous voulez essayer ?

S – Je ne suis pas douée au tir.

G – Ce n'est pas grave, je vais tenter de gagner un cadeau.

S – C'est gentil.

Une main dans le dos de Sara, il l'entraina vers le forain qui tenait le stand. Ils firent la queue pendant quelques minutes, et ce fut leur tour.

G – Il y a un cadeau qui vous plait ?

S – Ils sont tous très jolis, je ne sais pas quoi choisir.

En arrivant au stand, Grissom avait repéré le cadeau idéal pour Sara. Il ajusta la carabine à son épaule, et commença à tirer sur les ballons qui se trouvaient derrière la grille. Quant il éclata le troisième ballon, Sara ne put s'empêcher de le féliciter.

S – Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi doué au tir.

G – Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas sur moi.

S – Je ne demande qu'à vous connaître.

A cette remarque, Grissom la regarda dans les yeux, avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres, Sara lui rendait la même expression. Il réajusta son arme et tira sur les deux derniers ballons qui éclatèrent eux aussi. Le forain s'approcha du couple et demanda à Grissom ce qu'il avait choisi comme cadeau. Gil se tourna vers Sara, qui haussa les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait toujours pas choisi.

G – Vous voulez bien aller nous commander une boisson ?

S – Qu'est ce que je vous prends ?

G – Un soda light.

S – Ok.

Sara tourna le dos à Grissom et partit en direction du vendeur de boissons. Pendant ce temps, Gil demanda la peluche qu'il avait repérée en arrivant.

G – Vous pourriez la mettre dans un sac, s'il vous plait ?

V – Bien sur, votre amie est très jolie, vous avez de la chance.

G – Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte.

Grissom prit le sac et se dirigea vers Sara, qui était assise à une table, elle l'attendait patiemment sous un parasol. Malgré le soleil couchant, ils portaient quand même leurs lunettes de soleil, ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que pendant que Grissom s'approchait de la table, leurs yeux étaient comme soudés l'un à l'autre.

Il s'assit à la table, face à Sara, comme s'ils entendaient les pensées de chacun, ils enlevèrent leurs lunettes en même temps. Sara voulait savoir ce que Grissom avait choisi comme cadeau, mais n'osait pas lui demander, car il lui avait quand même demandé de partir pour le choisir. Gil voyait le trouble dans les yeux chocolat de Sara, peut-être qu'il entendait les pensées de la jeune femme face à lui, il lui tendit le sac.

G – C'est pour vous.

S – Pour moi ? Mais j'ai cru que…

Sara baissa les yeux, honteuse de ce qu'elle avait pu penser.

G – Vous avez pensé à quoi Sara ?

Gil tenait toujours le sac, Sara n'osait le prendre.

S – Et bien, vous m'avez demandé de partir… Alors j'ai cru… Que le cadeau n'était pas…

G – Pas pour vous ?

S – Oui, je suis désolée.

G – Sara, je suis venu chez vous, vous inviter à passer la soirée avec moi, je ne me serais jamais permis de gagner un cadeau pour une autre personne alors que c'est vous que j'ai à mes cotés.

Grissom tendit de nouveau le sac vers Sara, qui cette fois le prit sans attendre, elle en sortit du sac une peluche.

S – Grissom, il est superbe.

Sara la posa sur la table, entre Grissom et elle, un ours blanc qui tenait dans ses bras un cœur rouge sur lequel il y avait écrit « moi aussi »

Elle regardait l'homme en face d'elle, qui sirotait son soda, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire, est-ce qu'il parlait de ses sentiments, Sara ne le pensait pas, Grissom ne parlait et ne montrait pas ses sentiments à personne, et encore moins à elle.

Grissom la regarda réagir quant-elle sortit la peluche du sac, elle avait les larmes aux yeux depuis qu'elle avait lu le message sur le cœur, son plan marchait à merveille se dit-il.

G – Sara, il y a un problème ?

Sara ne faisait que passer ses yeux de la peluche à Grissom, tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

S – Je ne comprends pas, ce que ça veut dire ?

G – C'est simple pourtant, c'est écrit dessus.

Sara posa la peluche devant Gil, se leva et partit pratiquement en courant, le laissant interdit devant les boissons.

Grissom partit à sa recherche parmi la foule, à cette heure les touristes venaient se mêler aux habitués, des familles, des groupes de jeunes et des amoureux voulaient eux aussi profiter de cette belle fin de journée.

Grissom pensait à Sara, à sa façon qu'elle avait eu de réagir, puis il se mit à sourire tout en courant après la jolie brune qui lui tenait compagnie, il y a encore quelques minutes, elle n'est pas très douée aux tirs, mais elle court très vite.

Gil courait après Sara depuis déjà dix minutes, elle a pu sortir de la fête, peut-être mais dans ce cas elle rentrerait à pieds chez elle, ce qui doit bien lui faire quinze kilomètres. A contrecœur, il se dirigea vers la sortie, et il la vit qui marchait tranquillement, elle était un peu essoufflée, et était proche de la grande roue, Grissom fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, il acheta deux billets pour l'attraction et rattrapa Sara par le bras, sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il l'entraina vers l'entrée du manège.

Sara rouspéta, mais Gil la tenait fermement, elle n'avait pas le choix que de le suivre, elle était vexée, elle si indépendante d'habitude, le fait de ne pas être maîtresse de ses mouvements la mettait dans cet état, la moue qu'elle faisait attendri Grissom au plus haut point.

La grande roue se mit en marche, Sara assise à coté de son supérieur les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle ne faisait rien pour aider Grissom. Elle tourna la tête vers son supérieur, et le vit sourire.

S – Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ?

G – Vous.

S – Vous me forcez à monter dans cette attraction de force et vous vous moquez.

G – Non, je ne me moque pas de vous.

S – Alors, par ce que je vous ai manqué pendant votre séminaire à Chicago, vous êtes gentil, mais vous allez l'être combien de temps, une semaine, un mois si j'ai de la chance, et après, vous redeviendrez comme avant et vous m'enverrez des sms ou des mails, car ne voudrez pas me parler. J'en ai marre de vos sautes d'humeurs.

A cette déclaration et face aux larmes de Sara, Grissom perdit son sourire.

G – Vous avez raison, je vous ai forcée à monter avec moi sur la grande roue, et oui vous m'avez manqué pendant ce séminaire, mais il ne c'est pas fait à Chicago.

S – Alors, ou l'avez-vous fait ?

G – A Frisco, et cette semaine, j'ai revécu le séminaire, d'il y a environ dix ans, notre rencontre dans la même salle de conférence, nos rendez-vous dans la cafétéria, nos diners dans le restaurant italien, mais vous n'étiez pas là.

S – Vous avez rencontré quelqu'un ?

G – Non, je ne pourrais pas. Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire, alors j'ai pris cette peluche en espérant que vous compreniez ce que je ressens.

S – Expliquez-moi ?

A cet instant, Gil se dit qu'elle avait vraiment une tête de mule, mais qu'il aimait ça.

G – En fait, je ne vous ai donné qu'une partie du cadeau.

S – Comment ça ?

G – Voila la première partie.

Ils étaient arrêtés au plus haut de la roue, Grissom lui sortit une autre peluche, un ours qui tenait lui aussi un cœur dans ses bras, sur lequel il y avait d'inscrit « je t'aime » puis lui tendit le second. Cette fois, Sara ne put retenir ses larmes.

S – Alors, c'est vrai ?

Gil hocha de la tête et d'un geste tendre, essuya les larmes qui perlaient sur la joue de la jolie brune assise à ses cotés.

G – Oui, je me suis rendu compte cette semaine, que vous me manquiez quand vous n'étiez pas avec moi. Je sais que j'ai vraiment des choses à me faire pardonner, et c'est ce que j'essaie de faire ce soir.

S – Mais pourquoi être si distant ?

Gil baissa la tête honteux d'avoir fait souffrir Sara pendant des mois, voir des années.

G – Je pensais que le fait de vous avoir à mes cotés toutes les nuits au labo me suffisait, mais cette semaine…

Ils se regardaient intensément, une bombe aurait put exploser à coté d'eux, ils ne se seraient aperçus de rien, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils leur arrivaient de se regarder et d'être comme dans une bulle, où rien, ni personne n'avait le droit de pénétrer.

Les yeux encore humides, Sara haussa les sourcils, elle voulait connaître la suite de la déclaration de l'homme qui hantait ses nuits depuis leur rencontre.

G – Cette semaine, je me suis senti triste, vous étiez à Vegas, et moi à Frisco, je pensais à vous tous les jours, je vous revoyais dans l'amphithéâtre à me harceler de questions, toutes les nuits je rêvais de vous…

Sara ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, et planta ses lèvres sur celles de Grissom, qui après la surprise passée, répondit au baiser de sa subordonnée, les langues se trouvaient, les mains se promenaient sur les cuisses et dans les cheveux de l'être aimé.

Ils ne se rendirent pas compte que la grande roue avait redémarré, avait fini par s'arrêter au point de départ, le manque d'air se fit sentir, et ils se séparèrent, ils sortirent du manège, sous les applaudissements des promeneurs qui attendaient leurs tours, main dans la main, les doigts enlacés, et un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Alors qu'ils marchaient sans but précis parmi la foule, Sara s'arrêta, Gil lui fit face, en se posant des questions. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui murmura à l'oreille.

S – Merci d'avoir réalisé mon vœu.

G – Mais de rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi.

S – C'est la première fois que l'on s'embrasse, est-ce qu'il faut faire un vœu, à nouveau ?

G – Oui, je crois que cette fois nous allons faire le même.

Sara acquiesça de la tête. Gil entendit un bruit venant de Sara.

G – Et si on allait manger ?

S – Je vous suis.

G – Je crois que maintenant le « tu » est de rigueur, non ?

Comme réponse, Sara resserra son emprise sur cou de Gil et lui planta un baiser bruyant sur les lèvres.

Ils marchèrent, main dans la main, toujours plongés dans un état euphorique, jamais, l'un comme l'autre ne s'était sentis aussi en paix avec lui-même, Une fois arrivé, au SUV, Grissom plaqua Sara contre la portière du véhicule, il enlaça à la taille et colla son corps au sien, Sara avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Gil, et fit joué ses mains dans les cheveux grisonnants, de son futur amant.

S – Où va-t-on diner ?

G – Un pique-nique, ça te dit ?

S – Bien sur, mais, il se fait tard pour aller au lac.

G – C'est pour cela que j'ai tout préparé… chez moi.

S – Nous allons manger chez toi ?

G – Oui, sur la terrasse.

Le diner

Le trajet jusqu'au domicile de Grissom se fit dans un silence royal, mais agréable, Gil avait la main de Sara dans la sienne, et ne la lâchait uniquement pour changer de vitesse. De temps en temps, les visages se tournaient, et des sourires se plaquaient sur les lèvres, visiblement ils étaient heureux de s'être enfin trouvés.

Gil gara son véhicule à sa place de parking, il en sortit et fit le tour pour ouvrir la portière de Sara. En entrant dans la maison, Sara ne bougeait pas de l'entrée, elle regardait autour d'elle. Gil vint se placer devant elle, il lui prit sa veste et la posa sur le porte manteau.

G – Tu es ici chez toi. Je prépare le couvert et on s'installe.

S – Je peux t'aider ?

G – Non, reposes toi sur le canapé, ou mets la musique, fais ce que tu veux.

S – Ok.

Gil partit dans la cuisine, et se mit à préparer le diner, il jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil à la jeune femme, voyant qu'elle était toujours intimidée, il alla la rejoindre devant la bibliothèque où elle regardait les livres qu'il possédait. Il s'arrêta juste derrière elle, et colla son corps au sien.

G – Est-ce qu'il y en a que tu n'as pas lu ?

Sara ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, et elle sursauta.

S – Oui, tu en possèdes énormément que je n'ai pas.

G – Et bien dans ce cas là, tu pourras revenir quand tu le souhaites pour les lire, ici.

S – Merci, c'est gentil.

G – Un verre de vin blanc, pour l'apéritif, ça te convient ?

S – C'est parfait.

Il lui tendit le verre, et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Après quelques gorgées, Sara rompit le silence.

S – Ta décoration est comme je l'imaginais.

G – Oui, mais elle ne me plait plus vraiment.

S – Et bien, il faut la changer.

G – Je ne m'y connais pas trop en déco intérieur, je cherche quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider dans ce domaine.

S – Je pourrais t'aider pendant mes jours de congés si mes goûts te conviennent ?

G – Je suis certain qu'ils me plairont.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils finirent les verres.

G – J'ai tout installé sur la terrasse, si tu veux tu peux y aller, j'arrive avec l'entrée.

S – Tu veux que je prenne un plat.

G – Non, tu es mon invitée, alors profites-en.

Sara sortit donc par la baie vitrée, et s'arrêta devant la table, sur laquelle, Gil avait tout préparé, une nappe brodée de roses rouge assortie aux serviettes, des couverts en argent pour deux, des verres en cristal, et deux chandeliers en argent de chaque coté de la table.

G – Il y a quelque chose qui ne te plait pas ?

S – Non au contraire, c'est magnifique, je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi romantique ?

G – Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu.

Il lui tira la chaise afin qu'elle prenne place à table. Il revint deux minutes plus tard avec une assiette pour l'entrée dans chaque main. Il posa les assiettes à leur place.

G – Madame est servie.

S – Merci.

Grissom était arrivé le matin même, il avait préparé entièrement le repas, pour l'entrée, des tomates farcies de petits légumes accompagnés de leur sauces, le plat de résistance, un pavé de saumon avec son fagot de haricots vert, puis le dessert, une salade de fruits maison.

Ils mangèrent l'entrée, en se dévorant des yeux.

Sara finit son assiette, quelques secondes après Grissom, qui la contemplait d'un regard amoureux.

S – Grissom…

Il lui coupa la parole, avant même qu'elle n'ait fini sa phrase.

G – Tu ne veux pas essayer de m'appeler par mon prénom ?

S – Je veux bien.

G – Alors, que voulais-tu me dire ?

S – Je te remercie de m'avoir invitée, ce soir, Gil.

G – Tout le plaisir est pour moi, il y a longtemps que j'espérais te voir ici.

S – Pourquoi, ne pas me l'avoir demandé plus tôt

G – Tout simplement, parce que je n'osais pas. Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais.

S – Je ne t'aurais jamais refusé une invitation.

Gil se leva de table, laissant Sara seule à table, se posant des questions. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, Sara entendait de la musique venir du salon, il lui tendit la main.

G – Est-ce que tu m'accorderais cette danse ?

S – Celle-ci et toutes les autres si tu veux.

Les mains de Sara trouvèrent d'elles même le chemin des cheveux de Grissom, quant-à lui, il enserra la taille de la jolie brune, et la plaqua contre son torse, Sara posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Gil. Ils dansèrent sur le rythme lent de la musique, de temps en temps, Gil déposait des baisers sur la tempe de Sara.

A la fin de la chanson, ils ne se séparèrent pas, d'un seul mouvement leurs regard se connectèrent, et d'un comme un accord leurs visages se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à ce que quelques millimètres ne sépare leurs lèvres, Gil prit sur lui de déposer un baiser, puis un second sur les lèvres tant désirées de Sara. Au troisième, Sara ne le laissa pas reculer, les bouches s'ouvrirent et Sara caressait celle de son supérieur de sa langue, alors il ouvrit lui aussi la bouche et donna accès à Sara, le baiser s'éternisa, et le manque d'air se fit sentir.

Alors ils se séparèrent, tout en restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, enfin heureux de ce qu'ils commençaient à vivre.

G – Je suis heureux que tu sois là.

S – Et je suis toute aussi heureuse d'être là, avec toi, et surtout dans tes bras.

G – Tu veux finir le repas, j'ai préparé tout ce que tu aimes.

S – Je veux bien.

G – Installes-toi je reviens avec le plat de résistance.

Grissom laissa la charmante brune sur la terrasse, pendant qu'il débarrassait les assiettes de l'entrée, il mit la vaisselle dans l'évier, et repartit avec un plat dans chaque main. Gil posa les assiettes sur la table et il vit que Sara avait le regard perdu dans le jardin.

Il vint se placer derrière elle, l'enlaça au niveau de la taille et sa tête trouva d'elle-même sa place sur l'épaule de la jolie brune.

G – A quoi tu penses ?

S – A toi.

G – Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je ne ferais plus marche arrière.

S – Je l'espère, car je ne le supporterais pas.

Il se plaça face à elle, et lui fit comprendre silencieusement tous ses sentiments par son regard.

G – Je ne veux plus te faire du mal, je tiens trop à toi.

S – J'espère, car maintenant que j'ai gouté à toi, je ne supporterais pas que tu fasses marche arrière.

Sara passa ses mains autour de la nuque de Grissom, quant à lui, il resserra sa prise sur la fine taille de la jolie brune dans ses bras. Gil déposa un baiser sur chacune des paupières fermés de Sara, un sur le bout de son nez, un sur ses joues, et le dernier sur les lèvres. Le baiser se prolongea, pendant que les plats refroidissaient sur la table.

A contre cœur, ils se séparèrent par manque d'air. Après un dernier bisou, Gil l'accompagna à la table.

S – Tu as eu le temps de préparer le repas, depuis ton retour ?

G – En fait, je suis arrivé ce matin, le temps d'aller en courses, et faire les plats.

S – Tu as atterri à quelque heure ?

G – 9 heures. Je voulais que tout soit parfait, pour toi.

S – Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

G – Dis-moi simplement que tu aimes.

S – Bien sûr, que j'apprécie. Je ne savais pas que tu étais un cuisinier de talent.

G – Disons, que les livres de recettes m'ont pas mal aidé.

Sara sourit à cette remarque, ils mangèrent leur plat, bercés par les champs des oiseaux dans les arbres. La fin du repas se passa tranquillement, ils discutèrent de leur rencontre, de leurs enquêtes communes, mais aussi de leurs sentiments.

Grissom débarrassa la table, ne voulant pas être aidé de Sara, mais ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, elle se leva, entra discrètement dans la maison et rejoignit Gil dans la cuisine. A l'entrée la pièce, elle le regarda s'affairer à ranger les plats au réfrigérateur, les couverts et assiettes salles dans le lave-vaisselle, se sentant observé, il se retourna, ils se dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes.

S – Je m'ennuyais toute seule.

G – …

Grissom ne répondit pas, mais fit quelques pas en direction de la jeune femme, les yeux toujours soudés.

S – Je trouvais le temps long.

G – …

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du corps de Sara. Alors que sa main gauche était prise par le saladier de la salade de fruits, il posa la droite sur la joue de la jeune femme.

G – Ca te dit de prendre le dessert dans le jardin ?

S – Oui pourquoi pas.

G – Mais si tu as froid, tu me le dis, nous le prendrons dans le salon.

S – Ne t'inquiète pas, et puis si j'ai froid, tu me réchaufferas, non ?

G – Bien sûr, je ne te laisserais pas attraper du mal.

Il mit sa main de libre dans le bas du dos de Sara, et la conduisit dans le jardin, où Gil avait installé une couverture. Ils s'installèrent en laissant un peu d'espace entre eux. Grissom avait posé le saladier au milieu de la couverture. Il lui tendit une petite cuillère, mais elle lui refusa d'un mouvement de la tête.

Grissom comprit ce que Sara désirait, alors il posa les deux petites cuillères à l'écart, tout en regardant Sara dans les yeux. Il prit une fraise et l'approcha de la bouche de Sara, elle ouvrit lentement les lèvres, laissant le jus de fruit couler sur les doigts de Gil, Sara ferma les yeux en sentant le fruit dans sa bouche. Grissom laissa son index alors que Sara lui léchait le goût sucré qui était dessus.

Elle lui tétait littéralement le doigt, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus un goutte de liquide. Grissom sentait le désir monter en lui, mais il réussit tout de même à se contenir. Il ne connaissait pas ce côté de Sara, mais finalement, il l'appréciait énormément. Gil joua à ce petit jeu quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Sara le nourrisse à son tour.

S – Ca te dirait de gouter ton dessert.

G – Je ne demande que ça.

Cette fois Sara prit un morceau de poire et le fit manger à son « supérieur », un raisin blanc, une cerise, un morceau de pèche, puis une fraise.

Tout d'un coup, Sara s'arrêta de lui donner des fruits, elle lui fit lécher ses doigts, il ne se fit pas prier, et entreprit lui aussi de retirer tout le goût sucré qu'il y avait dessus. Sara retira ses doigts de la bouche de Gil, elle prit le saladier et le posa plus loin d'eux.

Elle embrassa Gil, et commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise, elle lui caressait le torse, pendant que Gil lui prodiguait des caresses dans le dos.

Sentant le désir monter de plus en plus, il voulait lui prouver tout de suite ce qu'il ressentait pour la jolie brune qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il la serra un plus contre son torse, il sentait les pointes de sa poitrine durcir contre lui, les mains baladeuses de Grissom trouvèrent d'elles-mêmes le chemin les menant vers les fesses de Sara, puis elles descendirent un peu plus sur ses cuisses et remontèrent en emmenant la robe de Sara.

Une fois la chemise de Grissom complètement ouverte, Sara se recula de Gil, le laissant perplexe.

G – Sara ?

Il la regarda avec un regard inquiet, elle n'allait quand même pas le laisser comme ça, plein de désir pour elle. Elle lui jeta un regard coquin, il comprit de suite, qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait, mais il ne connaissait pas ses intentions.

S – Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne pars pas.

G – J'espère.

S – Je veux te remercier à ma façon, de cette superbe soirée que tu m'as organisée.

Elle prit une petite cuillère pleine de jus de fruit, Gil croyait qu'elle allait lui donner à nouveau à manger, mais non Sara avait une toute autre idée en tête.

S – Allonges-toi.

G – Tout ce que tu veux.

Elle lui déversa le contenu dans le nombril, Gil ouvrit des yeux noircis de désir, pour cette femme, qui faisait battre son cœur depuis des années.

Sara embrassa la peau tendre de son ventre, avant d'aller lécher le nombril sucré de son amant, elle laissa sa langue jouer pendant que ses mains commençaient à déboutonner le pantalon désormais trop serré de son supérieur.

Gil n'en pouvait plus, il serra ses mains dans la pelouse et l'arracha, tellement Sara savait lui procurer du plaisir. Maintenant Sara jouait avec un raisin sur le torse de Gil, elle prit le fruit entre ses dents et remonta son visage près de celui de Grissom. Gil posa ses mains sur les joues de sa subordonnée, même si à cet instant il ne savait plus trop si c'était encore lui le supérieur, et mit ses lèvres sur celles de Sara et de ses dents, il arracha un morceau du fruit.

Ils s'embrassèrent et le fruit en morceau voyageait d'une bouche à l'autre. Grissom dans le feu de l'action, déboutonna le chemisier de sa belle, elle se retrouva et soutien-gorge blanc, si c'était encore possible les yeux de Gil s'agrandirent à nouveau.

G – Tu sais que tu me fais vivre un véritable enfer ?

S – Je sais.

G – Sara, je… enfin, j'ai envie…

S – Je sais Gil, moi aussi.

Elle retira sa jupe elle-même, si bien qu'elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements devant Grissom. Gil toujours allongé sur la couverture admirait la vue de Sara debout devant lui, elle s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses et lui caressait le torse, et descendait lentement vers son ventre, puis elle accéda enfin à la ceinture de son pantalon, qu'elle défit aussi lentement que possible, la torture qu'elle lui faisait vivre semblait l'amusée.

Une fois la braguette ouverte, elle vit de suite l'effet qu'elle avait sur son amant, son boxer étriqué noir était franchement taché de liquide séminal. Elle lui retira le pantalon, qui allait retrouver quelque part sur la pelouse les habits que Gil lui avait ôtés. Il se releva et enleva sa chemise.

G – Maintenant, c'est à moi de te remercier d'être venue,

S – Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

G – C'est un plaisir partagé.

D'un coup de reins, Gil bascula Sara sur le dos, et il se retrouva sur elle, pesant de tout son poids sur son corps, il l'embrassa avec tout son amour. Leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre, en de sensuelles caresses, Gil réussit à lui retirer son soutient à gorge.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent légèrement, Gil serra Sara contre lui, il voulait lui montrer tout l'amour contenu en lui depuis qu'il la connaissait. Après un moment de calme de câlins. Gil prit une pêche dans le saladier, et au lieu de le donner à manger à Sara, il s'amusa avec sur la poitrine de la jolie brune allongée sous lui.

Il posa le fruit sur le téton durci, pendant qu'il en prit un second, le jus du premier fruit coulait sur la poitrine, il mit le second morceau de fruit sur le téton libre. Sara le regarda, avec des yeux noircis de désir, il se vengeait et elle aimait ça.

Voyant le liquide couler le long de ses seins, Gil se pencha légèrement, et mangea le premier fruit, il suçait – tel un enfant le ferait sur le sein de sa mère – le sein sucré de Sara, il fit de même avec le second fruit.

Sara passa ses mains sous l'élastique du boxer de Grissom, et lui retira sans ménagement, elle le jeta à l'aveugle dans la pénombre du jardin. Sara rompit les baisers enflammés que Grissom déposait dans son cou.

S – Tu ne voudrais pas aller dans un lieu plus confortable.

Gil se recula et la regarda dans les yeux.

G – De quoi as-tu peur ?

S – Et bien, tu as des voisins, et je…

Gil avait désormais les yeux rieurs.

G – Tu as peur qu'ils nous voient, ou qu'ils nous entendent ?

S – En fait, un peu les deux…

G – Il n'y a aucunes raisons, ils ne peuvent nous voir car la haie qui nous sépare est assez haute pour cela, par contre ils pourraient nous entendre…

Sara les yeux exorbités se recula encore plus des bras de Gil, et lui coupa la parole.

S – Quoi, ils nous ont entendus depuis le début du repas.

Gil se mit à rire devant l'état de peur dans lequel se mettait Sara.

G – Si ils étaient là oui, mais mes chers voisins sont partis ce matin pour quinze jours de vacances.

S – Alors, nous sommes rien que tous les deux ?

G – Oui mon amour, il n'y a que toi et moi.

Ils s'embrasèrent à nouveau et de fil en aiguille, ils firent l'amour pour la première fois sur la couverture et devant les étoiles pour seules témoins de leur amour naissant.

Fin


End file.
